The specific aims of the UNMC/Eppley Center for Cancer Research and Cancer Care (UNMC/Eppley Cancer Center) are to carry out interdisciplinary basic and translational research in: 1) Cancer Cause and Prevention, aimed at determining the mechanisms of action of chemical carcinogens, including the mechanisms of activation of carcinogen and their interactions with DNA, the role of potential environmental carcinogens in human cancer, the interaction of oncogenes and chemical carcinogens in tumor initiation and promotion, and the role of dietary factors in causing and preventing cancer; 2) Molecular, Cellular, and Structural Biology, focused on mechanisms of gene transcriptional regulation, characterization of growth factor receptors and their signal transduction mechanisms, the role of oncogene expression in cellular differentiation, mechanisms of viral reproduction and oncogene activation, DNA-protein interactions, and structural characterization of tumor-derived proteins, glycoproteins, and mucins; and 3) Developmental Therapeutics, directed at isolation and characterization of tumor- associated antigens and development of monoclonal antibodies to them, development and clinical use of radioimmunoconjugates for cancer diagnosis and treatment, use of autologous bone marrow, peripheral stem cells, and cytokines in bone marrow rescue, the development of oligonucleotide-based therapies for cancer, and the development of tumor vaccines. To achieve these specific aims we have assembled a group of 90 faculty with expertise in chemistry, biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, immunology, pathology, virology, pharmacology, toxicology, nutrition, and clinical oncology. In support of this research we have established core laboratory facilities in animal care, cell culture, histology, molecular biology, mass spectrometry, nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometry, computer services including molecular modeling and DNA and protein data base analysis, microbial mutagenesis, glassware washing, and safety. In addition, we have established a Tissue Procurement Core that supports a region-wide research program on lymphoproliferative diseases. The Core Grant faculty also comprise the nucleus of our NCI-funded Cancer Biology Training Program for the education and research training of predoctoral and postdoctoral students.